The present invention is directed to a non-flammable fluid tank, such as an automobile gasoline tank.
The industry has used metal gasoline tanks on automobiles for years. When using metal tanks, a metal tank is susceptible to bursting upon impact. In addition, once the tank is burst or penetrated, the exposure to gasoline spillage is cause for fire and/or explosion. Plastic tanks have been used in recent years but there has been a concern regarding plastic tanks in the event of fire to cause melting and exposure to the gasoline in the tank. The present invention is directed to a plastic tank which is not only non flammable but resistant to exposure of flames at high temperatures.
The protection of gasoline tanks by using a metal shield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,069. The present invention in contrast provides the protection to fire as part of the fuel tank composition.
The manufacture of fuel tanks by blow molding plastics is shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat No. 5,384,172 discloses a multi-layer plastic fuel tank. The multi-layer structure comprises an outer and inner high-density polyethylene layer, a central polyamide layer and an intermediate modified high-density polyethylene layer which bonds the adjacent high-density polyethylene layer to the central polyamide layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,781 discloses a multi-layer plastic fuel-tank. The multi-layer plastic tank comprises a gas barrier layer (a modified polyamide), an adhesive layer (a modified poyethylene and a high-density polyethylene layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,101 discloses a hollow molded article container and method for producing the same. The article container is a laminated structure comprising a layer of liquid crystal polyester resin and a layer of a thermoplastic resin, such as high-density polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,158 discloses laminar articles of polyolefin and nylon/polyvinyl alcohol blends.
In each of the foregoing patents are multi-layer articles which may include an automobile gasoline tank and the method for producing such articles. However, no patent discloses the use of an additive package in the outer layer polyethylene which produces a flame resistant and non flammable tank.
The present invention is directed to a fluid tank for carrying hazardous materials such as a automobile gasoline tank which is non flammable and flame resistant. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a fluid tank_having an outer layer of a polyolefin containing a non halogen char forming additive to prevent flammability.